The Phase I work has demonstrated the fabrication of a thin, strong, lightweight composite material that could be scaled up from the laboratory to industrial pilot quantities. The phase I material shows no breakthrough flux of mustard and nerve agents (HD and GB) (actual chemical warfare agents) for over 48 hrs, which exceeds the current 8hrs criteria for suits, as verified by an Army certified laboratory. The composition presents a powerful self-decontaminating, triple defense concept- Chemical agent deactivation, barrier effect and biocidal effect. In addition the material is moisture vapor permeable (breathable) but not air permeable. The biocidal activities of the composites against Anthrax surrogate Bacillus var. niger spores and Anthrax spores were firmly established. Typically 4-5 log reductions (total kill) were noted when the samples were exposed to Anthrax, Bacillus spores and other pathogens. The capacity to kill over 70 million anthrax spores! 50 cm2 of the phase I material was recorded. The phase II would concentrate on optimizing the assembly of the membrane to an outer shell fabric. The optimization of the thickness, composition, and production parameters will be done. Quantitative kill kinetic curves for aerosolized Anthrax spores and certain viral and bacterial species will be established. The deactivation of chemical agent kinetics and resistance to aerosol penetration will be demonstrated. A reputable team of experts from the Army laboratories and textile industry has been assembled to carry out all the qualifying tests for such a material. The protection factor offered by these suits will be characterized by the Army materials laboratory. Commercial partners have been identified. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The market size for the protective clothing for civilians, police, medical personnel and fire fighters for domestic preparedness is expected to be 2 billion dollars by year 2004. ICET's market share is estimated to be about 200 million dollars five years after commercial entry.